loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
History of Hilsyren
''The Foundation of Hope (50 PR) In the last decades before the Reckoning an evil Empire rule the north, Szantzay and their grip of tyranny held many slaves under their rule, for nearly every citizen not in their army was treated as such. Hextor was their god, even though departed and a “Chosen of LaMire” ruled as Emperor. One such village of was Hufien to the east, dominated by the Domintrid Zarfenfwaiga of the Empire. Filled with mainly Gellowynian slaves they were far from home in what seemed like an alien world. One such slave was the desire of the Domintrid, Catharine the red, one of the most outstanding beauties of the land, but she would never allow his touch upon her. Such was the Empires way though they could enforce a slave like lifestyle on who they chose they could not allow such a union without Duel consent (possible the influence of Lillith in the Emperors life) and so she could not have her. Zarfenfwaiga tried many things to win her from bribes of jewels and a life of luxury to threatening the slaughter of her kindred, but she would not taint her self like a dispossessed saint and knew her soul was far more valuable intact that her brethrens body damaged, and so she would net even conceit at the offer of the release of all her village. Something inhuman in her strengthened her soul like no other. Here powerful virginity of spirit was sighted from above and the forces of Celestia knew she might be what they needed. An angel of the highest order Planetar, visited in her cave of solace high in the mountains where she would high and prey to the unknown (having be born and raised in slavery). He told her she had withstood some of the worst any spirit could withstand in this world and he offered her to now take on the best any body would hold of a higher world. She would bear the Child of the Ethos. Granting her consent she was taken upon a river of light into the woods of separation and let into her the angels love and being, returning to the world pregnant. The only man to ever try and be with her it was presumed that Zarfenfwaiga was the father and he took her into his tower as his wife. She did not refuse knowing that a holiness thrived inside her unquenchable. Upon the child’s birth Zarfenfwaiga took up his right to name the child and called it Padomari, a Szantzay insult for the Gelowynians, but Catharine took it in her stride and let no meaning of old tie him down for he would bring power of goodness to the name and spread it into peoples hearts. Padomari was a gifted child and quietly defiant like his mother. Zarfenfwaiga tried many times to train him as a soldier of the Empire but he would falter when he should have been brave and speak up when he should have been quite. With his mothers moral guidance Padomari lived two lives, once of quiet failing for his “father” and once of such inner growth that even his mother was awed at his presence over his kindred slaves, who he always made sure they knew he was one of too. Over the years the boy worked against his fathers will, finding ways to bring his people closer to a kind of freedom and yet never resort to violence in anyway. Zarfenfwaiga grew old and tired of these constant struggles against him, and eventually disowned him but only after sending off his mother to the whore pits of the Emperors harem. Padomari was now alone or so he felt and so he preyed to the east (as his mother had always done) and then the Hooded One came. A messenger from the Ethos, the hooded one told him about a land for all his kin, far to the east beyond the endless barbarian lands where none knew what lied. The Hooded One would have Padomari take his people there and start a new life of the Ethos but first they would have to save his mother. Padomari who had never taken a life would now have to take up the sword, taught by the Hooded One in the basics they ventured into the heart of the Empire and saved Holy Catharine form the evil Emperor. Then the time came for them to leave and the first battle began to free them selves from Hufien. After some great incident Padomar caused an uprising and led 700 refugees west to a land he had been told of by a celestial visitor, the land of promised hope, or in God Tongue (Babylonian); Hil Sy Ren Across the dark and savage Stretchlands they trekked facing the demon worshipping tribes of the Goths and beasts of age old might, losing many a body and soul of his people. But one summers day (the 1st of Hilsun it is said) from the darkness they found a beautiful land of greenness and light. This land was moated by a mighty and powerful river and Padomar and a brother warriors of the refugees Egel Bichard and Syth Kannan encountered enigmatic and beautiful spirits of the river, Nymphs left by the Ancient Gods to test anyone’s worth who would dare to enter this land. Legends of Padomari'' Padomari and the four armies of Szantzay The 700 test of Padomari 53 PR: Padomari lead the refugees into the Promised Land, it is names Hilsyren. Padomari befriends the river nymph Isulia and 47 PR: Padomari finds the Lake of Divinity a settlement is made. It is fact only the Lake of Order. 46 PR: Real lake and Antiok found by Padomari, Monks and he devised a test of faith for his people. Vaticae Seleka comes from Lucana on the second pilgrimage with the new monks Battle with the Giants of Nasbadath In 31PR Padomari defended the Holy River with his soul and life for unknown compelling reasons. Later this was found out to be because he was the first Child of the Ethos. 2 MR: Padomari’s son Pellion is born and sought after by the demons Battle with the Fire Hydra of Corpisthord THE FIRST SWORD OF THE SOUL EGEL BICHARD SITH KANNAN’S PERSEVERANCE DUSK LIGHT VALLEY